Promiscuous Girl
by Orton Addict
Summary: Zoe Batista has learned well from her father, especially when it comes to his well known playboy ways. Will one night with the Legend Killer be enough to change her mind about the lifesyle she's living or will she always be a promiscuous girl? OC/Orton
1. Chapter 1

Promiscuous Girl

Chapter One: Zoe's P.O.V.

"Damn, Zo. That was fucking amazing," he told me, gasping for breath as we laid in the back of his car.

I just smiled at him and grabbed my bra and panties off of the floorboard of the car. We finished getting dressed without saying a word to each other and got out of the car.

I was walking up to my front door when he stopped me. "Zoe, wait," I wordlessly turned back to him. I knew what was coming next. He grabbed my hands and looked at me in the eyes. "I really hope we can do this again."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I don't think so, Jimmy."

"It's Ricky," he corrected.

"Whatever. But um…I guess that just wasn't as amazing for me as it was for you. But I'm glad you had a good time. Goodnight, Jimmy," I smiled and continued on my way to my house. I walked in to immediately see two large suitcases sitting in the foyer. "Shit," I muttered to myself as I attempted to creep upstairs to my bedroom.

"Zoe," I heard the deep, rumbling voice say as I froze. I heard footsteps from behind me and I winced as I felt them stop one step below me. "Do you want to tell me why you're coming home at three in the morning?"

I put on a fake smile and turned, only to run smack dab into my father's enormous chest. "Dad, when did you get home?"

Dad smiled and leaned against the banister. "I got home around midnight, fully expecting to see my daughter in her bed sound asleep. Much to my surprise, I find the bed and the house to be empty. Which leads me back to my original question; why were you walking in at this hour?"

"Tyler and Bridget broke up so I was over at her house for awhile, comforting her. We just sat around and watched movies and ate some Ben and Jerry's. Sorry I came home late, but I couldn't just leave her by herself," I lied. As a matter of fact, my two best friends Bridget and Tyler were still very much together, and well, you all know what I was really doing.

"You're positive that's where you were at?" he asked, pulling the intimidation factor that my dad used in the ring. You see, my father is a professional wrestler by the name of Dave Batista. Heard of him? I thought so. However, as much as he likes to think this intimidation thing works on me…it really doesn't.

"Dad, I swear to you I was at Bridget's. Call her and ask her." Another lie. I spent most of the night at a frat party, sipping margaritas and hooking up with Jimmy or Ricky; whatever the hell his name was. "Why don't you believe me?"

He looked at me, regretting the decision to doubt me. "I do believe you, Zo. I just don't want you to get into any trouble."

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, I'm seventeen, almost eighteen. I think I know what's trouble and what's not. How do you think I deal whenever you're not home?"

"I'm pretty sure Mariana might have something to do with that."

Mariana was my dad's girlfriend of like two years or something like that. She was a twenty-nine year old Latina woman that could probably pass as my sister she looked so young. She was pretty fucking cool if you ask me. "She does keep me out of trouble, but a lot of times, she's at the diner and I do have to fend for myself."

"Okay, whatever you say, Zoe. Just go to bed."

"Goodnight, Daddy," I said and reached up to give him a peck on the cheek before I wandered off into my bedroom. I changed into my pajamas and pulled my laptop off of the bedside table. I logged into myspace to see a flurry of comments and messages that guys and girls alike had sent me, telling me how much of a whore I was and whatnot. I rolled my eyes and deleted them before closing the laptop and putting it back. I had just decided to lie down when I saw my bedroom door creak open. It was Mariana.

"Hey, chica. You still awake?" she asked, her thick Latina accent coming through the semi-darkness of my room.

"Yeah," I muttered as she made her way over and sat on the edge of my bed. "I didn't realize that you were home."

"I got home from the diner shortly after your papi got home. I heard the conversation you two had. You want to tell me where you really were?"

"I was at a frat party and then I met a guy and we hooked up, ya know?"

I could see her shake her head once I told her that. "Chica, you really need to stop all of this lying to your father. One day, you're not going to be able to lie your way out of things. And let me tell you something, if he finds out from someone else what's going on…let's just say, there's going to be hell to pay."

"You're not going to tell him, are you, Ri?" I asked, hoping to hell she wasn't going to say yes.

"You know I hate lying to your dad, Zo. And I've kept a lot of things from him in order to keep you out of trouble, but sooner or later, he's going to figure it out. He's not going to stay blind to this forever. And when he finally sees what's going on, there's not going to be anyone that can stop him. Not even me."

"Okay, I get your point, Ri. But do you realize what he would do if I told him I was having sex and that I have been for three years? He would flip the fuck out."

"One of these days, you're not going to be able to hide it from him. You're going to wind up pregnant or with some sort of disease."

"I know you're just trying to protect me or whatever, but I can take care of myself. I did it before you came along. I can do it now."

"Fine, I'll leave you alone then," she said, visibly hurt by my words and stood up to leave.

"Look, Mariana. I'm sorry. It's just I know what I'm doing. I'm on the pill. I make sure every guy I'm with is wearing a condom. It's practically foolproof."

"Exactly. _Practically_. It isn't foolproof. All I'm asking of you, chica, is that you calm it down a little bit, okay?"

"Okay, Ri."

"Good. Now I was wondering if you would come in a bit earlier to the diner tomorrow. Diana called in."

"How early?"

"Like ten?"

"Sure, that's fine."

"Goodnight, then, chica," she said and placed a kiss on my forehead and left me to sleep.

* * *

"Zoe! I need you to get the order from table seventeen!" Mariana yelled at me from the register as she received some money from the customer in front of her.

"I just got it, Ri," I said and laid down the order for the cooks. I looked around the small diner and breathed a sigh of relief as I realized that all of the customers had had their orders taken.

I took a brief moment to sit down by the door to the kitchen and take a breather when I heard the bell signaling that someone else had walked in. I groaned to myself and pulled my notepad out of the pocket of my apron and walked up front. I rolled my eyes as I saw my dad sitting at the counter. "Do you feel the need to follow me everywhere?" I asked him, tossing my notepad on the counter.

"For your information, Princess, Randy's in town and I told him to meet me here."

"Great," I replied, sarcastically. "Now I get to hear you guys talk stupid wrestling all night long." I hated my dad's job. Correction, I despised it. He started it right when m mom filed the divorce papers and decided she wanted absolutely nothing to do with me. So, I lost my mom, not that she really was one to me anyway, and, in a sense, I lost my dad too because he was gone on the fucking road all the time. It was wrestling or sports entertainment or whatever the hell they call it now that took my dad away from me six years ago and I still haven't gotten back the connection that I had with my dad before he and my mother got divorced and at the rate that he's being used I doubt I ever will.

I used to stay with my grandmother when he was first starting out. Shortly after the divorce was final was when he started coming home with different women on his arm. I guess it runs in the family, huh? Anyway, that's when I started doing my own thing. Grandma let me get away with murder, I tell ya. She always thought of me as a sweet and innocent little girl. Guess I fooled her.

Then a couple of years ago, everything changed as far as my dad was concerned. I got this job working the diner that Mariana owned. Dad came in one night to surprise me with his being home and as he was waiting for me to finish my shift, he and Mariana really hit it off. He asked her out, she said yes and I guess the rest was history.

"Zo, don't start it here," Dad said, looking at me, sternly.

"Don't start what here?" Mariana asked, walking over and giving him a lingering kiss on his lips. I rolled my eyes as I saw this small public display of affection that was so reminiscent of when I first started working there.

"Our usual weekend argument," I rolled my eyes before taking my apron off. "I'm taking a fifteen."

I walked back to the lockers and grabbed my purse before taking the front door out of the restaurant. After making sure that I was well hidden from Mariana and Dad, I sat down on the sidewalk and reached into my purse, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one up. As soon as I exhaled my first drag, I felt a tall presence standing over me.

"Aren't you too young to be smoking?" he asked and sat down on the curb next to me.

"So what if I am? What's it to you?"

"It's nothing to me. Just asking," he said, pulling out his own pack, taking one out then patting his pockets. "Can I get a light?"

I handed him my Bic and waited for him to give it back. "So, Randy Orton, amazing physical specimen, smokes?"

"So what if I do? What's it to you?" he replied and handed me my lighter.

"What are you doing in Tampa? Aren't you supposed to be at home, entertaining your fiancé?" I asked as I let the smoke seep from my mouth.

"One, I'm in Tampa because I had to do a radio interview. And, two, I don't have a fiancé anymore."

"Damn, what a shame," I muttered. It was no secret that I had hated his fiancé Keisha, with a passion. She'd talk down to me like I was a fucking four year old kid. Not to mention she was dumber than a box of rocks, and quite frankly, stupidity annoys the hell out of me.

"Thanks a lot, Zo. You sure made me feel a hell of a lot better," he said, staring down at his sneakers.

"Look at me, Orton," I said as he did so. "Do I have the word therapist written on my forehead? No. I call things like I see them. And from what I've seen of Keisha, she's nothing but a Barbie wannabe who has a fake ass orange tan, making her look like a damn oompa loompa that dipped its head in peroxide."

"You're not opinionated, are you?" he chuckled slightly.

"Just about the only good trait I got from my mother's side of the family."

We sat there in silence for the next few minutes while we finished smoking. "Well, I've got to get back to work, unfortunately," I said as we both stood up.

"Sounds like fun," he replied and opened the door for me to go back in and followed after.

**So this is the story that you all voted on! I hope you enjoy it! I have a lot of plans for this story so make me want to write them and please review!!**

**Keep it rockin'**

**Gabby**


	2. Chapter 2

Promiscuous Girl

Chapter Two: Randy's P.O.V.

I followed Zoe back into the diner and the only thought that was running through my mind was DAMN! Damn, Zoe Batista had sure grown up. She had curves that no seventeen year old girl should have. And her full lips put Angelina Jolie's to shame.

And the sad thing was, it wasn't like I hadn't seen her recently. I had seen her about a month earlier at Mariana's birthday party and I know those curves didn't just appear over night. I guess I was too preoccupied with Keisha to notice.

"Hey, Orton. It's about time you got here," Dave came up to me, clapping a large hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah. Actually, I was keeping Zo company on her break," I replied as we sat down at the counter.

"Hello, Randy," Mariana greeted me, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "How are you today?"

"I could be better," I told her as she gave me a sympathetic look.

"Well, you know you can stay with us as long as you need to."

"Thanks," I said as she handed me a menu before walking away.

"So, what's going on with you and Keisha? Last thing I knew, you two were getting married in two weeks," Dave said as I perused the menu.

"I came home and found her in bed with the wedding planner."

"Damn, that sucks," he muttered before realization hit. "Wait, wasn't the wedding planner a woman?"

"Yep," I said, shortly. "But I guess I should just listen to what Zoe said. I deserve better than Keisha, right?"

"Zoe said that?"

"Not exactly. She said something about an oompa loompa and peroxide," I said, causing Dave to chuckle.

"Well, Zoe never has had a problem speaking her mind. Too bad she never talks about anything that's going on in her personal life."

"Dude, don't sweat it. She's just going through that phase where the most important thing is her friends. I mean, my sister went through the same thing with my dad. At that age, if you have a dick, they don't want to talk to you about anything personal. I'm sure she talks to Mariana and that's good that she has an outlet for her frustrations or whatever."

"Damn, who knew that you were an expert on teenage girls," Dave laughed.

"Are you guys going to stop gossiping like a couple of old ladies and order already?" Zoe asked, walking up to the counter.

"We were talking about me and Keisha," I told her. "I don't think it's gossip if you're talking about yourself."

"Oh really? Then can you tell me who's and I quote, "Just going through that teenage phase where the most important thing is her friends"? Because even though Keisha does act like that, she's not a teenager and I'm pretty sure you're not a girl, Orton, unless you've been hiding something from us all these years."

"Either way, Princess, you shouldn't have been eavesdropping," Dave interrupted.

"I think it's only considered eavesdropping when the conversation you're listening to is none of your business and when you're talking about me, that makes it my business, Daddy," Zoe replied.

I could see that Dave was getting frustrated with his daughter. "How are the chicken fajitas here?" I asked, taking Zoe's attention away from Dave.

"Fatty, greasy, everything that'll ruin your impeccable wrestling bod," she told me dryly.

"Sounds fantastic," I smiled, trying to get her to do the same, but she wasn't cracking. She wrote down the order and ripped it off the notepad before walking away.

"You sure you want to stay with us?" Dave asked, watching as Zoe turned the order into the cooks.

I shrugged my shoulders in reply, but inside, I was really doubting my decision to stay with the Batistas.

* * *

Later that night, Dave suggested that he and I go out to a local club and grab a few drinks to help me forget about my pre-marital dilemma. We had just gotten our drinks and sat down at a table when Dave turned to me.

"So, how did Keisha take you breaking this whole thing off?"

"I wasn't the one that ended it. She did."

"I know that her doing whatever with the wedding planner caused the end the relationship, but how did she take you officially calling off the wedding?"

"Like I said, Dave, I didn't end it. I didn't call off the wedding. Quite frankly, I found the two of them together pretty fucking hot."

Dave looked at me inquisitively. "What?"

"Yeah. I told her that I could handle her being involved with another woman as long as she let e get in on some of that action, too. She didn't agree and she said she just figured out that she was one hundred percent lesbian."

He damn near choked on his beer from laughing at me. "You turned a girl lesbian? Damn, that's a story to tell the locker room."

I rolled my eyes and took a drink of my beer. "You better not say a fucking word, man."

"Scouts honor," Dave smiled.

"Whatever, man," I said, knowing that the first chance he got, Dave would tell the whole WWE roster.

I quickly finished up my beer and got up and headed to the bar for something a little stronger. I ordered a round of shots to be sent over to our table and turned to head back. But as soon as I did, I collided with a girl, causing her drink to spill all over my shirt.

"Fuck!" I yelled, trying unsuccessfully to wipe the alcohol off of me before looking up at the girl. My mouth dropped in shock. There, in front of me, in a dangerously low (I mean like to the waistband of her pants low) tank top and skin tight jeans with an empty margarita glass in her hand, was Zoe. "What the hell are you doing here? Better question, how the hell did you get in?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Randy," she slurred. She was drunk.

"Do you even realize that your dad is sitting right over there?" I asked, pointing in the direction of our table.

"Really? Maybe I should go say hi," she said and began to walk away.

I quickly grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Zo, you need to leave now."

"Let go of me, Orton. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm the one that's trying to save your ass. Now, come on. I'll call you a cab."

"I'm not going anywhere," she said, yanking her arm from my grasp. "Just because you're here sulking about your dumbass fiancé dumping your ass, doesn't mean you have the right to stop me from having fun."

"Zoe, you have no idea what went on between Keisha and I."

"Fuck yeah, I do. She left you for a woman because you weren't man enough to give her what she needed. Or rather you were too much of a man."

At this point, I really just wanted to pop that girl in her pretty little mouth. But I had to remember that she was drunk and it was the who knows how many margaritas talking. "Please, Zoe. Let me call you a cab."

"No! I'm not done having fun! I have a ride home anyway."

"Really? Who?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

She looked around the bar and began walking over to a guy around twenty-five or so. "Hey there. Would you give me a ride home?" she asked, her hand coming to rest on the guy's chest, before slowly snaking up and around his neck. "It seems I'm a little tipsy and I might just make some drunken mistakes," she said and leaned in, placing a kiss on his lips.

When she pulled away, the guy smiled at her. "How could I deny a pretty little lady like yourself. Of course I'll take you home. What's your name?"

"My name's Zoe. What's yours?"

"Jamie."

"Well, Jamie, how about you go and get your car and I'll meet you out front."

"Sounds wonderful," he said and headed for the exit.

Zoe turned back to me with a smug smirk on her face. "See? I got a ride," she paused, glancing toward the exit. "Yeah, I have a feeling he'll give me one hell of a ride. Goodbye Randy."

I stood dumbfounded by what she just said as she left the club. I didn't like that look in her eyes. The look that said she was anything but innocent. I was snapped out of my stupor when Dave came up beside me and nudged my arm.

"Where've you been, Orton? And what happened to your shirt?"

"Uh…I was getting drinks and then some girl ran into me and spilled her margarita on my shirt." I didn't lie. I just kinda left out the part that the girl was his daughter.

"Didn't you use that to your advantage? Ya know? To get in her pants?"

"No," I answered quickly, causing Dave to give me a weird look.

"Why not?"

"Well, I kinda just got dumped, Dave, and regardless of what everyone thinks, I really love Keisha. And, plus, I don't think Mariana or Zoe would really appreciate me bringing a girl back to your guys' house."

"You know Ri doesn't care as long as you don't keep her up all night. As for Zoe, she's staying over at Bridget's tonight."

Ha! That's what he thought. If he only knew what his daughter was up to at that very moment.

* * *

**Thanks to giftiebee, heart2handgun, hottie23, chloe.delfine, punkydiva17, techwiz, Sandra Moore7474, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, english rose (cough cough), Recco101 and makeitreal12 for reviewing chapter one of this. A great start in reviews for this, guys! Keep up the great job at making me happy!**

**Also, I want to thank mcena99, PunkRockDiva, giftiebee, mrsmcsteamy, heart2hangun, kimgray and Enigmatic Lotus Leaf for reviewing my 9/11 oneshot; Have You Forgotten? (BTW, if you haven't read/reviewed this, please don't hesitate to do so! It's probably one of my favorite things I've written)**

**I've updated my profile with banners made by heart2hangun (Thanks again, AJ!) for nearly all of my stories, including Have You Forgotten. They are amazingly beautiful so make sure to check those out too. **

**With that, until next time**

**Keep it rockin' **

**-Gabby-**

**P.S.: Is anyone else tired of seeing HBK vs. Y2J? Cuz I sure as hell am!**


	3. Chapter 3

Promiscuous Girl

Chapter Three: Zoe's P.O.V.

_His long, gentle fingers ran through my hair before sliding down my jaw line and neck, sending chills down my spine. The feeling of his sculpted torso on mine was almost to much for me to bear, nearly bringing me to the brink of ecstasy just from the simple touch. _

_His expert hands moved down my shoulders, pulling my bra straps with them as they continued on their journey down my arms. Before I knew it, he was pulling me into a sitting position, wrapping his arms around me and easily unhooking my bra. _

_His mouth hungrily attacked my neck as he pressed his naked chest against mine. Instinctively, I closed my eyes, mentally trying to take in everything that was happening; how he had moved on to gently sucking on my collarbone; how his finger had hooked the top of my panties. _

_I moaned slightly, moving his attention to my face. "Keep 'em open. I want to see every single thing I do to you."_

_I had to fight my eyelids in order to do what he wanted me to. I finally managed to do so as he pulled my panties down my legs. _

_He slowly slithered out of his boxer briefs before his lips met mine for the first time. The chills I had gotten from his touch were nothing compared to the ones I got from his kiss. He gently pushed me back so my head rested on the pillow, all the while, not breaking the connection between our lips. I could feel him in between my legs, lightly grazing me in my most sensitive spot, causing me to moan again in anticipation. _

_He pulled away and looked deep into my eyes with a slight smirk playing on his lips. "It's about time you knew how this was supposed to feel," he whispered. _

_He slowly entered me, making every inch excruciatingly euphoric. I felt my breath catch in my throat, causing my eyes to flutter shut once more. _

"_Eyes open, Zo. I need you to keep them open," he said, his voice gravelly as he fully entered me and slowly began moving in and out. _

_I was trembling from the sensation I was being given. I began breathing heavily and could feel the perspiration starting to form on both of our bodies as I dug my nails into his back. _

_His piercing eyes never left mine as our bodies in moved in one fluid motion. My body was being driven to the edge of ecstasy and I could feel it coming on fast. _

_Before I could even comprehend what was happening, my back had arched off of the satin sheets as an immense amount of pleasure encompassed me; mind, body and soul. I whimpered from the painful heaven and looked up at him, his bottom lip caught in between his teeth and his eyes beginning to roll back into his head. _

_Somehow, I managed enough strength to push him off of me and back onto the bed. I straddled his waist, taking every inch of him in again. His breathing was heavy and shallow, making me realize he was almost to that brink, too. _

"_Now it's time for you to watch me," I leaned down and whispered in his ear. _

_I slowly began grinding on top of him as his hands moved to my hips and from there to my breasts, cupping them gently. _

_His breathing had somehow gotten even shallower as his face contorted in pleasure. "Fuck," I heard him mutter, his hands returning to my waist and guiding me at a faster pace. _

_It wasn't long before I once again was sent over the edge and I could tell by his hands releasing my waist and the warmth inside of me that he had reached that desired destination, also. _

_I collapsed on his chest, gasping for breath, both physically and mentally exhausted. He wrapped his arms around me as he kissed the top of my head. "How's it feel to be loved?" he asked. _

_I weakly looked up into the intense blue eyes of Randy Orton. All I could do was smile. _

I opened my eyes, my heart pounding. As the blurriness of sleep faded away, I took a moment to calm myself. I ran a hand through my sweat soaked hair, thinking about the dream I had just had. Me and Randy?

I shook my head, hoping to blame the dream on tremendous amount of alcohol I had consumed the night before. I sighed and looked around me to find that my surroundings were unfamiliar.

I glanced beside me and saw the guy from the bar laying next to me, naked. I crept out of the bed, careful not to wake him up. I didn't want that awkward morning after situation. I walked over to my bag, hoping to find the bra and t-shirt I normally put in there for when I return home after a night of partying. But I found nothing.

"Shit," I muttered before picking up the clothes I was wearing the night before. I quickly got dressed and left the room without a single glance at the sleeping man. Once outside, I surveyed the scenery around me and realized that I was actually just a few blocks away from my house.

As I made the journey home, I began thinking about the dream that I woke up to. Why would I dream about Orton? I didn't even really like the guy. Sure, he was hot, had a great body, a beautiful smile and could be really funny sometimes, but that was it. Nothing to cause me to dream about him.

I shook it off as my head was already pounding and to think about anything other than getting in the door without Dad catching me in that attire, just made it worse. I reached in my bad and grabbed my cell phone to see I had a missed call and a voicemail. It was Dad.

"Hey, Princess. I need you to come home around eleven today. We're all going out to lunch. I figured you would be up by now. That's alright. I'll call Bridget's house and have her mom wake you up. See you soon."

My stomach dropped. I had totally forgotten about lunch. Every Sunday, whenever Dad didn't have a pay-per-view, we would always go out to lunch. And on top of that, he called Bridget's house? She wasn't even there so she couldn't cover for me. She was in Orlando with Tyler in his family on a small vacation before school started the next week.

I looked at the time on my phone. It was already 11:30. I was royally fucked. As I approached my house, I frowned, not wanting to walk through that door.

I reached for the handle only for it to fly open and reveal a very angry Dad. I bit my lip as I slid past him, avoiding eye contact. I attempted to climb the stairs but was stopped when I heard the door slam and my dad's voice.

"Where the hell were you, Zoe? And what the fuck are you wearing?" he growled.

"I told you yesterday, Dad. I stayed at Bridget's." Hell, it was worth a try. Maybe he didn't call.

"That's funny, because when I talked to Bridget's mom this morning, she said you weren't there. As a matter of fact, Bridget wasn't even there," he said, taking a few steps closer. "Where were you?"

"I was at a friend's house."

"What friend?"

"Jamie's," I answered, miraculously recalling the guy's name.

"I've never heard of a friend of yours named Jamie."

"Maybe because you're never home," I told him.

"You're gonna play that card?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "Fine, we'll play. Mariana!" he hollered down the hall.

A few seconds later, she appeared, obviously having heard the argument because the smile she normally had on her face was nowhere to be found.

"You two need to keep it quiet. We do have company and he doesn't need to hear this on top of the shit he's going through."

"Who gives a fuck what Orton's going through?" I spat, folding my arms across my chest.

"Watch your mouth, Zoe," Dad said before turning back to Mariana. "Who is Jamie?"

I sent her a pleading look as she put her hands in the pockets on the front of her jeans. "One of Zoe's friends. I met her a couple of days ago."

"Where'd they meet?" he inquired, looking from her to me.

"They met at Zoe's senior orientation. Jamie just moved here from Ft. Lauderdale."

Dad nodded and fully turned to face me. "Go change. I never want to see clothes like that on you ever again. You're seventeen years old and you don't need to be dressing like a damn prostitute on the streets of D.C."

Both Mariana and I dropped our mouths in shock. I felt tears begin to pool in my eyes. if my own father thought of me like that, I couldn't even imagine what other people thought. I didn't say anything though, but Mariana did.

"I can not believe you just called her daughter a prostitute!" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I did not call her a prostitute! I said she was dressing like one! Come on, Mariana, you seriously can't think that it's right for her to dress like that."

"I never said that, David. As a matter of fact, I think the outfit is completely inappropriate…"

I didn't listen to what else they had to say. I finished my walk up the stairs, wiping away the few tears that had managed to escape. Once I reached the top, I immediately noticed Randy leaning up against the wall. I ignored the feeling of butterflies in my stomach, undoubtedly inspired by my dream, and marched right up to him.

"You bastard! You were listening to that whole damn argument, weren't you?"

He just shrugged and smirked down at me. "It was kind of hard not hear. Although, the whole thing could've been avoided if you would've let me call you a cab last night. I also found it kind of peculiar that you somehow got Mariana to lie for you and tell Dave that Jamie was a girl that you met at senior orientation."

"Listen, Orton, I don't have the patience to deal with you today, too," I said, poking a finger in his hard chest. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go get out of my prostitution wear."

I walked in my room and closed the door behind me only to have it opened a few minutes later. "Didn't you get the hint, Randy? Leave me alone," I grumbled as I looked through my closet for something to wear.

"Randy is downstairs with your father."

I turned around and saw Mariana standing by my door with her arms crossed. "Sorry, Ri," I sighed, taking a t-shirt from my closet.

"Sorry for what? Putting me on the spot like that with your Dad? Having me lie to him again? What is it, Zo? What exactly are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for everything, Ri. I feel bad for putting you on the spot. I just didn't want Dad to find out. Even though he probably will since Randy saw me at a club last night."

Mariana shook her head in disappointment before holding her hand out. "Give it to me."

"What?"

"Your fake ID."

I raised and eyebrow at her. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No, Zoe, I'm not and I'm also not kidding when I say I'm not covering for you anymore. You're almost eighteen years old and you need to start taking responsibility for your actions. Now, hand it over."

I frowned and walked over to my bag and retrieved said ID and handed it to her. She went over to my desk and grabbed a pair scissors out of the top drawer before cutting it up and sticking the pieces in her pocket.

"Hopefully this situation today will make you realize that you can't get by with everything, chica, because if it doesn't, you're just going to wind up in a whole bunch of trouble," she said before walking out the door.

I sighed again and put on the t-shirt I picked out. Yeah, that situation did teach me something; I needed to brush up on not getting caught.

* * *

**There you go folks, chapter three! I need to think Brit for some of the inspiration on the dream sequence. As random as it may seem, it will play a part later on in the story, so hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Thanks to chloe.define, techwiz, giftiebee, Randysdymond06, heart2handgun, Recco101, SandraMoore7474, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf and gurl42069 for reviewing chapter two and as always don't forget to review this chapter. **

**Also look for an update for One in a Million sometime in the near future. **

**Until then, **

**Keep it rockin'**

**-Gabby-**


	4. Chapter 4

Promiscuous Girl

Chapter Four: Randy's P.O.V.

To say that lunch that day was awkward would be a severe understatement. The whole hour that we were at the quaint little diner, Zoe and Dave were silent. And when they did speak, it was short and sweet…minus the sweet part. Mariana kept shooting me sympathetic looks as if to silently apologize for the father and daughter's behaviors.

Truthfully, the interaction between Zoe and Dave, or lack thereof, was almost amusing. It just proved that the two were so much alike and completely hard-headed. Neither one wanted to admit that they were wrong, much less apologize for their actions.

After I graciously paid the check, the four of us got up from the table and began to head to the car, but Mariana pulled me aside.

"Randy, I really need your help. I can't put up with the way those two are acting, especially since Dave is leaving tonight," she told me, stressfully running a hand through her hair.

"You want me to talk to Dave?" I asked, shoving my hands in the pockets of my jeans.

"No. I'm going to talk to him. For some reason, he listens to me when there are problems between him and Zoe. I need you to talk to her."

"What? I barely even know her; much less know how to convince her to settle things with Dave."

"No, but you know how he can be. And for someone who probably spends more time with him more than either one of us to tell her that he overreacts because he cares, will mean more to her than anything I have to say."

That did make some sort of sense. There were plenty of times when I had gotten myself into some shit and he completely flew off the handle all because he was just looking out for my wellbeing. I let out a deep sigh before nodding. "Fine, but I can't guarantee that it'll be any help."

"Thank you so much, Randy," she said and gave me a quick hug. "Just wait until we get home to say anything."

"Are you two coming or not?" We turned to see that Zoe had walked back into the diner and was staring at us, her arms folded across her chest. "The Animal is turning into an even bigger asshole."

Mariana rolled her eyes and grabbed Zoe's arm and led her out of the restaurant. "Don't talk about you dad that way. He was just trying to protect you." I heard her say as I followed her out to the car.

Zoe didn't say anything but I could tell that she thought that sentence was nothing but a load of bullshit. I climbed into the backseat and sat next to her, not saying a word. The drive home was just as awkward as the whole lunch was, if not worse. I took that time to kind of study Zoe as she stared out the window. Her long dark hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and I don't know if anyone else noticed, but I could still smell the alcohol on her from the night before. But it was her demeanor that really got me.

She seemed angry, of course, but there was a part of her that just held an overwhelming sense of sadness. Anyone looking just at the lifestyle that Zoe had would think that she should be happy. Her father was a WWE Superstar; she got nearly everything she wanted and would never have to worry about anything financially. There should be no reason for her to be depressed, right? But she was. Maybe I could get into her pretty little head and figure out why. That is if she would talk to me. I highly doubt that Mariana's idea of me trying to convince her to let things go with Dave would work. But I did say that I would try.

We pulled in the driveway and as soon as we were inside, Zoe marched straight up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door to let us know she didn't want to be bothered. I shot Mariana a weary look as her eyes pleaded with me to follow Zoe. I saw Dave march past both of us and into the living room. I took a deep breath as I realized that she had an angry Animal on her hands and began to walk up the stairs. I took each step painstakingly slow as I began to think of what I should say to the younger Batista. After what seemed like forever, despite it being just a few minutes, I stood in front of her door and still completely clueless as to what I was going to say. I knocked lightly and waited for a response, but none came. I knocked again, but still nothing.

I let out a deep sigh and reached for the doorknob, finding it was unlocked and slowly pushed the door open. I peeked in and saw Zoe lying on her bed, listening to her iPod with her eyes closed. I stepped in and closed the door behind me before beginning to walk over to her bed.

"Get out," she stated softly but firmly.

I looked at her in surprise. She had seemed oblivious to everything around her when I walked in as her eyes were closed as she lied back on her pillow; her headphones blaring.

"I said get out," she repeated, this time opening her eyes to fully acknowledge me.

"I'm afraid I can't do that unless I want my ass jumped by your dad's girlfriend. She sent me up here to talk to you."

"She sent _you_?" she asked, pulling the buds from her ears. 'What made her think that you were going to be able to get through to me?"

"I have no idea," I told her truthfully. "All I know is that I've seen Mariana when she's angry and I don't want to be on the receiving end of any of that."

"I don't blame you. She can get pretty intense. Unfortunately, I _have_ been on the receiving end of that numerous times.'

"How did you manage to that?"

"Just by being me, I guess," she said and looked down at her hands.

"You know I think it's kind of sad that I've known your dad for nearly ten years, but I really don't know anything about you. So when you say you're just being you…what's that?"

"Aren't you supposed to be convincing me to go make up with my dad?"

"Come on, Zo. I know for a fact that if I do that, you're not going to listen to me, no matter what I say. Am I right?"

"Yeah, I guess you are. So what do you want to know about me?"

"Everything. From the beginning."

She looked at me with her suspicious chocolate eyes and shook her head slightly before smiling. "Well, my eighteenth birthday is coming up in ten days; August 17th. A week after school starts."

"That's pretty cool. You having a party or you going to find one?" I asked, a sly smirk crossing my face.

"Well, for one, I don't drink on school nights. I actually do take school seriously. That is the one thing I've listened to Dad about. But, we'll probably have a family type party that night. I'm not sure if Dad got clearance from Vince to have it off though. However, after today, I'm not sure that Dad will even think I deserve a party."

"I'm sure Dave will still throw you a party. And I'm also pretty sure Mariana is down there "convincing" him to forgive you right now," I said, using the proverbial quotation marks with a wink.

"Thank you for giving me the urge to lose my lunch, Randy," she replied with a slight frown on her face. "It's bad enough that they act like a couple of lovesick teenagers twenty four seven, I did not need that mental image."

I took a minute before speaking again, noticing the sadness that coated her voice. "You seem like you may be a bit envious of what your dad and Mariana have together."

She glanced up at me and for a brief second, I could see that I had hit the nail on the head, but it was quickly covered up. "Are you joking? You think I want to make a complete fool of myself in public by hanging on to some guy like he's my lifeline? Why in the hell would I want to do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because it makes you feel good knowing that there's someone that loves you."

"You mean like Keisha loved you before deciding to play for the other team? Or better yet, like my mother loved me before just up and leaving me and forgetting that I even exist? Like my father loved me until he decided to "live his dream" and travel all around the world while I was stuck in D.C. with my grandmother and now in Tampa with Mariana? Yeah, Randy, it feels really gook knowing that I'm loved," she spat; her voice dripping with animosity.

"Zoe, I'm not going to go into my former relationship with Keisha and I know nothing about what happened with your mom, but I do know that Dave does love you. You're his daughter and nothing is ever going to change that," I told her as she just shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Listen to me, Zo," I said and gently grabbed her hands. "Your dad is trying to provide the best life for you. It was his last chance. He says so himself. And yes he is, as you said, living his dream, but shouldn't you be happy for him? Don't you want your dad to be happy?"

Her mouth twitched into a half smile as she listened to what I said. "You're such a girl, Orton. I feel like I just listened to one of Mariana's speeches."

I fought the urge to laugh as I knew I had to get through to her. I gave off a stern glare and the small smile that had momentarily appeared on her face, was gone.

"I do want my dad to be happy, Randy. But it seems that his happiness is all he cares about."

"You know that's not true, Zoe. He loves you. More than anything or anyone else in the world."

"I kind of find that hard to believe when whenever he is home, all we do is argue."

"Maybe that's because you never let him in. He doesn't understand why you do the things you do. He doesn't know any of the people you hang out with. He feels like he knows nothing about you."

"Well, maybe he should of thought about that when he was bringing home a different whore every week and leaving me to fend for myself at twelve years old. And as far as him not knowing why I act the way I do…all I have to say to that is, payback's a bitch."

* * *

**Wow…it's been a long time since I've updated anything. I've just been so swamped with any and everything so my days when I have nothing, have been very very precious to me. But I finally made the time to finish an update (even when I'm supposed to be working on a speech at this very moment).**

**Anyway, I want to thank gurl42069, kimgray, giftiebee, Recco101, matthotty101, ShannonMooreFan, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, heart2hangun, techwiz, Randysdymond06, MiSSYMiSSz, baybie and Bingobaby for reviewing chapter three. **

**I hope this chapter makes up for the fact that it's been so long since I've updated. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Until next time (which hopefully won't be so long), **

**Keep it rockin'!**

**-Gabby-**

**P.S. I voted…did you?**


	5. Chapter 5

Promiscuous Girl

Chapter Five: Zoe's P.O.V.

* * *

Randy stared at me for a moment, clearly stunned by what I had just said. I could see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to figure out exactly what I had meant.

I could tell by the sudden way he hung his head that he had figured it all out. He stared at his hands for the longest time, opening and closing his mouth as if trying to find the right words to say. Finally, after several silent moments, he spoke.

"I know I don't really know much about you so I don't have the right to say anything to you, but take it from someone who has been where you are. This isn't the life you want. It may seem like it's what you want now, but later on, it will only come back and bite you in the ass."

I chuckled and leaned back against the pillows on my bed. "You know, Randy, you are right. You don't know me. And you don't have any right to say anything to me. I am almost eighteen. I'm pretty sure I can make my own damn decisions. Now, please, leave me the hell alone."

He still hadn't looked at me, but I noticed his jaw clench as he nodded. "Fine," he said, getting up from the bed. "But don't say I didn't try to help you."

I just shrugged and watched him leave my room. "It's about fucking time," I muttered, reaching for my iPod once again, but just as I was putting the ear buds in, my door opened again.

This time it was Mariana.

"Why can't people just leave me alone?" I asked, exasperated.

"This will only take a minute of your time, Zo. I'm going with your papi tonight."

"Really? Great. Finally some peace and quiet."

"I'll be taking three weeks off from the diner. Dave and I need to spend some time together."

"Absolutely fabulous. I'm looking forward to it. Just make sure that you take Orton with you."

"That's the catch, chica," Mariana grinned slightly. "Randy will be staying here with you. Your father and I both agreed that it would be best."

My mouth dropped open. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Not at all. What makes you think that we would leave you here for three weeks by yourself? Especially after the stunt you pulled last night?"

"Did you guys even think about the fact that my birthday is in like two weeks?"

"Yes we did and we decided that we would be home the night of your birthday but we would have to leave the next day."

"What? Why?" I questioned, completely baffled.

"Because Summerslam is that weekend and your dad has to be there."

"That figures. Dad's putting his dumbass job before his own family once again. Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Listen to me, chica," Mariana said, coming within inches of my face. "If it weren't for your father's "dumbass job" you wouldn't be living the life you are right now. You have everything you could ever want and more because of the money Dave makes. So be a little more grateful, will ya, Zo?"

"Well, you know, Ri? Maybe I might be a little more grateful if Dad acted like he gave a shit about me. He plays a father when HE wants to. If I wasn't still in high school, I would seriously move the fuck out."

"Now you'll have something to look forward to for graduation," she said and walked out of the room.

"God, I can't wait till they leave."

* * *

Later that night, the moment that I had been waiting for had finally arrived. Dad and Mariana were leaving. Of course that moment was ruined by Dad pulling me to the side to talk.

"Zo, I know we haven't been getting along very well lately, but I really need you to behave while we're gone. Don't be too rough on Randy, okay?"

"Okay, Dad," I replied, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. I hated how he was talking to me like I was fucking two years old.

"Alright. We'll be back on Wednesday. I love you, Zoe."

"Love you, too," I said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

A few minutes later, they were gone, leaving Randy and me standing by the door. He glanced over at me. "So what now?"

"Now I get to be me," I told him and walked into the kitchen. I heard him follow me and wondered if it was going to be like that the whole time we were there together. I reached into the cabinet and pulled out a glass and a bottle of Jack Daniels. "You mind passing me a Coke?" I asked Randy as he stood by the fridge. He just stood there, his mouth slightly agape.

"Fine, I'll get it myself," I rolled my eyes. After making my drink, I walked into the living room with my second shadow following right behind me. "You know, Orton?" I asked, turning around to face him. "This is going to get old for both you and me really quick, so why don't you let me make you a drink and relax?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what makes you think that I won't tell your dad that you're drinking," he said, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the wall.

"I'm sure you've heard the saying 'don't shoot the messenger.' Let's just say that that never works for my dad. Why do you think Mariana hasn't told him anything? And also, you stood there and watched me make this drink without trying to stop me. So technically, you're just as much at fault as I am," I smiled, collapsing into one of the overstuffed leather chairs. "And with that being said, would you like me to make you a drink?"

"I'll make one myself," he replied and walked back into the kitchen.

"Damn," I muttered to myself. I thought I had it all planned out.

He came back into the living room a few minutes later with a beer in his hand and sat down on the sofa.

"I don't see why you couldn't have just let me get that for you."

"Because Mariana told me how you work. She told me about the first time that she stayed with you and you did the whole alcohol thing. You offered to make her a drink and she let you. Next think she knew, she woke up in here on the sofa and you were nowhere to be found," he smirked before taking a drink of his beer. "I think you'll realize that you won't be able to pull your old tricks over on me. I've been told all of the stories."

"Really?" I questioned as he nodded. "I guess I'll have to pull some new tricks then. And the bad thing about that for you, since you don't know me, is that you'll never know when I'm pulling a trick or not."

"Can't you just behave and make it easier for the both of us? I don't want to have to be a babysitter."

"Then don't and we won't have any problems. You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

"You know I can't just let you run rampant, Zoe. Your dad would kill me if he ever found out."

"Then don't tell him…" I simply replied.

"The answer is no, Zoe. I'm not just going to sit back and let you do whatever you want."

I chuckled as I put my glass to my lips and took a drink. "I really hope they're paying you enough for this."

* * *

**Another story updated! Yay! I'm also working on an update for Pour Me a Drink so that should be up within the next couple of days also (hopefully). **

**Thanks to giftiebee, Randysdymond06, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, MiSSYMiSSZ, matthotty101, VASHORTYGIRL, Recco101, heart2handgun, wrestlenascargirl, and xLostSecrets for reviewing chapter four!**

**Don't forget to review this chapter also!**

**Keep it rockin'!**

**-Gabby-**


	6. Chapter 6

Promiscuous Girl

Chapter Six: Randy's P.O.V.

The night that Dave and Mariana left turned out to be pretty uneventful. Zoe had one drink before dismissing herself to bed. I had gone upstairs just a few hours later to make sure that she was still there. And she was. There was no way that she was going to get into any trouble on my watch.

The next morning I woke up to the delicious smell of pancakes and bacon. I wandered downstairs after putting on a pair of gym shorts to see Zoe in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"You know, I never envisioned you as the Susie homemaker type of girl," I commented as I walked to the fridge and grabbed the carton of orange juice.

Zoe turned toward me and rolled her eyes. "I do work at a diner, Randy, and there are times when I have to had to take over cooking when we were short-handed," she replied, piling pancakes onto a plate. "Go ahead and grab some pancakes. The bacon is almost done."

"You mean you fixed this for both of us?" I asked, grabbing a plate from the cabinet.

"Umm…yeah. Why else do you think I would fix this much food? I mean I know I have a few pounds to lose, but damn, I didn't think I looked like I could eat all of this," she said as she retrieved the bacon from the pan.

"I didn't mean it that way, Zo. I just didn't expect to have you fix breakfast for me. And by the way, I think you're crazy for thinking that you need to lose weight," I told her, honestly.

"Are you kidding me? Have you noticed my ass? I swear it has its own zip code."

I tried not to look. I really did. But curiosity got the best of me. I just glanced, though. Like a brief, little, two second…well, maybe five or ten second glance at that perfect ass. God, I felt like such a pervert. This was Dave's seventeen year old daughter and I was checking her out!

But in all fairness, if she hadn't have said anything, I wouldn't have looked…probably. Not to mention, how can she expect guys not to look at her when she's wearing those _extremely_ short shorts.

"Anyway, enough about my ass," Zoe said, thankfully breaking me from my inappropriate thoughts. "Here's the bacon."

We got our food and sat down at the small kitchen table. And thank God, she sat across the table from me, because if she had sat next to me, she might've noticed something rather odd about the shape of my shorts.

The whole ass thing had put my mind in the gutter and it stayed there after I realized that the young lady sitting across from me…wasn't wearing a bra. X-rated images kept running through my brain as I quickly shoveled food into my mouth just to keep me from saying what was on my mind.

"Wow, I didn't know I was that good of a cook," Zoe commented as she watched in amazement at how fast I ate.

"It's really good," I muttered, refusing to look at her. Needless to say, I finished before her but remained seated, hoping to get in control of things. I tried envisioning anything that was completely unarousing, but even Vickie Guerrero in a string bikini wasn't enough to break through the fantasies that continued to play in my head.

"Earth to Randy," Zoe said, grabbing my attention. "Are you done?" she asked, motioning to my plate as she got up from her chair.

I nodded and cringed at the same time, hoping she wouldn't notice…that. She reached in front of me and grabbed my plate and fork, but, just my luck, the fork slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor.

"I got it," we both said, bending down to retrieve the piece of silverware.

* * *

After I had quickly grabbed the fork, I raised myself up, but as I did, something, or rather a pair of something caught my eyes. I had just gotten a very brief but very full view of what was hidden beneath the light material of Zoe's shirt. The scoop neckline of her tank top was just low enough that when I rose up and she was still bending down, it was all right before my eyes.

Oh God, this was bad. I had basically just seen my best friend's daughter half naked.

I quickly handed her the fork and waited for her to turn around before I jumped up and muttered something along the lines of "I'm going to take a shower."

And maybe I was just hearing things, but I could have sworn that as soon as I hit the first step to go upstairs, I heard Zoe burst into laughter.

An hour later, I finally emerged from the shower. And all the while that I stood under the freezing water, I had had a mental debate about which was worse: the fact that I had seen what I did or that I had and actually liked what I saw. I came to the conclusion that I was just a pervert who desperately needed to get loud despite just having broken up with my fiancé.

As I was getting dressed and thinking about what a sick freak I was, my cell phone rang. I absentmindedly picked it up, not really caring who was on the other end. "Hello?"

"Hey, Randy," Mariana's voice greeted me through the phone. "What's wrong? You sound tired. Zoe didn't do anything, did she?"

Uh, no. It's what Mother Nature did to Zoe, but I wasn't about to tell Mariana that. "Just stayed up too late to make sure she didn't pull anything," I told her. It wasn't a complete lie. I just left out the events of that morning.

"Oh, okay. So everything is actually going pretty well there?"

No. Not at all. "Yeah, everything's fine. Zoe actually fixed an amazing breakfast this morning." Although the food was the last thing on my mind.

"Really? That's…interesting. Just make sure you keep an eye on her, okay? You never know when she's up to something."

"Alright. I'll call you if there's any problems."

"Thanks again for doing this, Randy. Dave and I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem. Tell Dave I said to kick some ass tonight."

"Will do, Randy. Talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye," I said and hung up, wondering what in the hell I had gotten myself into.

* * *

**I know that this chapter is a little shorter than the ones I normally write, but I can't really go much farther right now in Randy's point of view. There will be a lot more from Zoe's point of view than Randy's until later on in the story. **

**Thanks to purerandomosity, giftiebee, MiSSYMiSSz, RKOsgirl92, beautifultragedyxxx, Legendkiller040180, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, Recco101 and Batista Addicts for reviewing chapter five. And don't forget to review this chapter. **

**Keep it rockin**

**-Gabby-**

**P.S. I totally have to put this somewhere so I decided to put it here…I absolutely adore Brad Paisley and he's already won the awards for best collaborative video with Keith Urban and best male video. I'm so stoked for him!! And I get to see him in concert in August so I'm super stoked! **


End file.
